And they say we are the villians
by disneyfan1968
Summary: The 'What IF' saga continues. Queen Leah and Audrey have their revenge on Mal for stealing Ben from Audrey.
1. Chapter 1

A New Year.

 **Author's Note: This is the next part of my What If saga. Feel free to read it first. It might be helpful when reading this one, things from that story are referred to in this story.**

Mal and Evie descended the palace stairs in their gowns to find Ben, Doug, Jay and Carlos. Evie smiled at Doug, having no idea he had already arrived. Belle came out from the library and got them together for pictures. She promised more when Lonnie and Jane arrived.

Just a short time later, after a wonderful feast, the dancing began. Adam and Belle started off the dancing. Soon the floor was filled with dancers of all ages. They were in the small ball room, and Ben was right compared to his coronation this was a small dance. The kids grabbed their dates and were having a wonderful time when they noticed Audrey, her parents, Queen Leah and man Mal had never seen before, walk in. Mal whispered to Ben. "Ben, Audrey and her family just walked in. And they have some guy with them." Ben stopped dancing and looked over at the new arrivals. His parents were already walking towards them. They didn't look dressed for a ball. And that man looked familiar to him.

"Stay here." He said to Mal who had just been joined by her friends and their dates.

"What's going on?" Jay asked, pointing to Audrey.  
"No idea." Mal answered. "Ben said they never come, but they are invited every year. They don't look dressed for a dance."  
"I don't like this." Evie added, pointing to the other man with them.

"Me either." Mal agreed. She was about to go on when Ben returned, his face contorted. "What's wrong?" Mal asked because of the on his face.

"It's not good."  
"What, what's wrong." Evie panicked.

"I need to borrow Mal. Try and enjoy yourselves, while my parents and I **try** and fix this." He took Mal's arm and she looked back at her friends. Lonnie taking charge, marched over to Chad. He and his family had been at the dance all night.

"What is she up too?" Lonnie demanded, making no point of hiding the fact she was pointing at Audrey.  
"I didn't … I don't agree with it…I had no idea…she had Mal expelled."

"WHAT!? How could she do that?" Lonnie screamed.  
"Queen Leah called the school board and had Mal expelled for illegal use of magic. The love spell Ben was under."  
"Are you kidding me? That was months ago! When did you find out?"  
"Just now, Aurora practically bragged it to my mom and she just told me. We had nothing to do with this I swear." Chad pleaded seeing that Jay and the rest had heard Lonnie's exclamation and had come to find out what had her so upset. "Queen Leah had Mal expelled."  
"Are you kidding me?" Evie asked, " How, why?"  
"The love spell she put on Ben was an illegal use of magic. "  
"Are they sending her back to the Isle?" Carlos panicked.  
"She wanted to, but I guess since no harm came about it, Mal is just kicked out of school. And we have no idea for how long." Chad confessed.

"That…but we were all in the kitchen when she made that spell."  
"I guess it was only Mal who gave him the cookie, and it was her mother's spell book." Chad filled in.  
"Audrey does realize that her life for the rest of her time at school will be a life of an outcast right?" Lonnie asks Chad. "Cause everyone loves Mal. There is no way that anyone will talk to her after this."  
"I doubt it. But it will serve her right." Chad agreed. He had come a long way since the coronation and the gang was just starting to like him, this was an important step for Chad in their eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think so. Ben and his parents are in the library now. I guess they even brought Minister Jacobs to deliver the news to Mal in person." Chad informed them. Audrey watched the gang, not being allowed in the library. The word of her betrayal filled the ball room quickly, and the looks she got frightened her. But she stood tall.

In the office, Adam paced as Minister Jacobs read the charge against Mal. "I was brought here after an emergency meeting of the school board to inform you Mal, that you are here by expelled from Auradon Prep. The reason for your expulsion is it has come to our attention that while on school property you not only conjured a love spell, but you used it on then Prince Ben, is that correct?" Mal looked at Ben and his parents, they knew the truth so there was no need to lie.

"Yes I did."  
"And for what reason did you create said spell?"  
"To gain access to Fairy Godmother's Wand." Just then Fairy Godmother Popped into the room. Jane had called her.

"I am wondering why if a student in my school, who has already being punished for this slight misjudgment, is being punished again?" She said looking from the Minister to Audrey's grandmother. "And more importantly why have I not been informed of the meeting, or the verdict before you inform my student."

"Slight misjudgment! Honestly, she spelled the King. And how was this child punished?" Queen Leah asked, ignoring the fact that Fairy Godmother wasn't in the loop.

"She is still under punishment. Mal washes dishes at night. She isn't allowed out of her dorm room after classes unless she is accompanied by an approved student. And will be spending all next summer working at the school on odd jobs such as painting the dorms, classrooms and more."  
"Not good enough. She spelled the King of Auradon. Her plan was to steal the fairy Godmothers wand. How do we know he isn't under the spell now?" Queen Leah exclaimed.

"I swam in the enchanted lake, it has long since washed off. Besides Mal also gave me an anti-love potion."  
"Regardless, she used dark magic for an evil purpose, and since you Minister cannot send her back to where she came, the least you could do was expel her. The committee already voted. It cannot be changed." Queen Leah demanded. Glaring at Mal who was clinging, not to Ben, but to Belle.

"And just what exactly is Mal to do for school?" Adam asked.

"She may enroll in any other school until such time as the board has determined that she has learned her lesson."  
"And what does she need to do to prove to the board that she has learned her lesson?" Belle asks, hugging Mal tightly.

"Continue school, keep up passing grades, get along with the student body, and no magic of any kind."  
"How long?" Mal finally speaks

"Done, you will never return to Auradon Prep." Queen Leah said.

"That is not true." The minister interrupted. "The board said until we feel she has learned her lesson. We will review her behavior periodically until we feel she is ready to return to Auradon Prep. Now if there is nothing else, I would like to go home." He glared at Leah. He whispered to King Adam, ' I am sorry Adam, I tried to fight it, but she had just enough votes. I will try and get Mal back to AP as soon as I can, just have her behave.' Adam nodded and shook the man's hand. Ben did as well.

Mal walked over to the Minister. "Minister, thank you. I will do anything I can to get back to Auradon Prep as soon as I can."  
"I know you will. If you have any questions, I will make sure Ben and Adam have a direct line to me."  
"Thank you." Ben said. The man left and Leah moved closer to Mal. Mal found it hard to control her temper, but she could see her 'family' had her back.

"That ruling will stand until you graduate, I will see to it." Queen Leah said.

"I think otherwise Leah." Adam said. "You heard the Minister, if Mal can keep from preforming magic on anyone and she will be back in AP."  
"Please. You think I can't stop the vote from bringing her back, just watch."  
"I do not like threats Queen Leah." Adam said. "Especially threats against my family." Adam took Mal's hand in his. "Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are a part of this family now. May I remind you that Belle and I are their legal guardians until they turn 18. I will be looking into the legality of this meeting being held without myself, Belle nor Fairy Godmother being informed of the charges, nor the meeting date and time."  
"It's all legal. Try as you might, Adam. That _girl_ is no longer going to be with Ben."  
"That.." Mal stopped, she now saw where this was going. It was Queen Leah's way of trying to break Mal and Ben apart. Ben moved to speak, but Mal just took his hand. He knew she was on to something so he stopped himself.

"I think now would be a great time for you folks to leave." Adam said opening the door. "Lumiere show them out." He barked loudly.

Mal and Ben went back into the ballroom. Audrey smiled broadly at them, as if she had won something huge. Ben just walked past her, Mal in tow. Mal stopped him, and kissed him. Audrey huffed and left. "What happened?" They all said at once.

"She is expelled. Dad is looking into it. Jane, thank you for calling you mom?"

"I did yes." She admitted. "I had a feeling she didn't know about this, because we were home all day and no one told us anything."  
"Thank you." Mal said. She looked so sad, it broke everyones hearts.

"Now what?" Jay asks.

"Mal can enroll in another school. If she doesn't use magic, keeps up her grades and shows good faith, she can return. They will be checking up on her from time to time, and when they feel she is ready they will allow her to come back to AP."  
"Wow Audrey has gone way too far this time." Jay said, slamming his fist into his other hand.

"Jay! We are going to do this the right way. I will follow the rules, and I will be back before you guys miss me."  
"That might be a bit hard." Adam and Belle said coming up to the group. "Minister Jacobs said she had just enough votes to get what she wanted. Mal might be stuck until the next school board election. And that's not until the last week of school."  
"So basically I will be finishing off the school year at another school." Mal pointed out.

"I would say yes." Belle admitted. "But…he said she may enroll in another school, he also said, continue school and keep up her grades. He never once said where she needed to go to school. Adam, what if I home school Mal? Can that work?"  
"This is about trying to split Ben and I up. If you did this for me…oh will she be mad."  
"But he did say continue school and she may enroll. He never said she HAD to enroll in a specific school."

The gang felt much better about the outcome. If Mal was homeschooled at the palace, she could see her friends, and she would be sure not to cast any spells if she weren't near anyone that would upset her. The decided to finish the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

School is back in session.

The four friends from the Isle spent their last two weeks on school break, visiting friends around the kingdom, while Ben took care of his royal duties. Mal spent as much time with her friends as she could, and Ben was all for that. Her punishment from the school board was going to make it hard for her to see them every day, but she could go to the library and see them at tourney matches. Ben decided to stay at home nights instead of going back and forth each night. He would attend his classes then return to the castle for afternoons to take care of his royal duties. Before when Mal was at the school he was going to go back to spend time with her, now he would just go into school in the morning, getting to spend more time with Mal this way, as she would be right there in the castle while he took care of his royal tasks. Queen Leah had no idea, she had actually found a way for Ben and his family to spend more time with Mal, than less.

Adam and Belle came up with Mal's home school schedule. She would continue to take the classes she signed up for at Auradon Prep. Fairy Godmother said as long as they followed the syllabuses provided by the teachers, Mal's grades would count. She would be able to return the beginning of her junior year, as long as the board approves, and be a junior. They hired a tutor and had all the books, lesson plans in place, and approached the school board.

Adam was able to convince the minister and the other board members that Mal was safest by living at the palace and being home schooled. Mal would still be taking her magic lessons, since no one outside of Ben, Adam, Belle, Fairy Godmother, Evie and Mal. Fairy Godmother or one of the other fairies would pop into the palace, and bring Mal with them to class, and back to the palace. The minister then clarified his punishment, Mal was expelled, but not banned from campus, which meant she could still visit her friends, go to tourney matches, use the library. She could not go to any school functions such as dances or shows. And if she were on campus she wasn't allowed to be there without adult supervision. This made them all feel a little better, but still not happy over all.

The first day back, while Mal was at school in the palace, her friends and boyfriend were on campus at Auradon Prep at the morning meeting. Fairy Godmother went over the changes for classes, telling anyone who needed to find a different class to see a counselor. Then she goes on to the subject of Mal. "As some of you know, Mal has been expelled." A loud chorus of Boo's ensued. "Enough. We will be working with her and the school board to get her back to us as soon as possible. She will be going to school elsewhere for now. I do not want anything taken out on Audrey. Mal did in fact break a rule by putting Ben under that love spell. Even though I felt I had enforced a proper punishment, the school board felt otherwise." As usual Fairy Godmother knew Audrey wasn't there. "If nothing else, dismissed."

After the meeting, the friends were in the cafeteria having breakfast talking about their classes when Audrey came in. Everyone in the room glared at her. She had a smug look on her face as she walked up to them. "Someone is missing from your little pack." She taunted. Ben was biding his time, Queen Leah and the rest had no idea where Mal was, and they were trying to keep it that way.

"She is in her new school Audrey. I will see her later at the palace." Ben spoke carefully  
"What do you mean?" Audrey was shocked.  
"I am not living on campus this term. Mal didn't get housing at her new school so she will be commuting. If I can't see her here at school, I will just see her at home each and every night." Ben smiled as Audrey stormed off, pulling out her cell phone. Ben knew then he went too far.

"Grammie. Ben has moved back home. Whatever school that took that evil fairy in had no housing, and she is living at the palace with Ben." Audrey whined. She listened for a moment, then smiled. "I knew you would fix it, thank you Grammie."

Audrey walked past them with a smug look on her face. Jay wanted to hit her, but Evie kept him still. "Grammie can't fix this Jay relax. The school board already agreed that Belle teaching Mal would be best. I would love to be a fly on the wall when she finds out. Oh wait I can. _Mirror Mirror in my hand, let me know when the crap hits the fan._ Ok so it will light up when Leah finds out, and it will show me. I hope it's just not in class." Evie joked.

"Only way it will happen during school is if…" But Ben stopped as the mirror lite up. They all looked as it showed Leah calling different schools and asking if Mal was enrolled. Each denying it, saying they couldn't tell her who was enrolled.

" _Mirror, stop showing that. Show me when she finds out where Mal goes to school."_

"As I was saying, only way she will find out is if she goes to see my mother, and she never does that. So it will be tonight when she can get the board together to find out."

Sure enough, Evie was sitting in Jay and Carlos's room along with Lonnie and Chad when her mirror lite up. "Shh this is it." They crowded around the mirror.

"Queen Leah, what is the meaning of this emergency meeting?" Minister Jacobs asked.

"I demand to know where that **child** is attending classes. Audrey told me that Ben is living in the palace this term."  
"Queen Belle and a tutor are home schooling Mal. She is taking the same classes she was scheduled to take at Auradon Prep. She will get the classwork from her teachers, and will be following their syllabuses. There is nothing in our ruling that said she had to go to another school, only that she attend classes and keep up her grades. Queen Belle and a tutor have already been approved. And as for Ben choosing to live in the palace, we have no knowledge or say over it."  
"Unacceptable. This was supposed to separate Mal from Ben. She spelled him. This just puts them together more often. FIX IT!" She demanded.

"It has already been voted on and approved. To me this shows good faith on Mal's behalf and it shows the royal family trusts Mal. I will tell you the other school board members and I are regretting expelling her. She is willing to stay away from school, well unless she is using the library, seeing friends or going to Ben's tourney matches."  
"NO. No access to campus! Expelled means no access to campus." Leah points out.

"The tourney fields aren't directly on campus. They are on separate ground. And the library is open to the public as per the grant from Queen Belle. She isn't allowed anywhere else without an adult."  
"NO. I will not have that fairy anywhere near my Audrey."  
"We don't feel Mal is a threat. I am sorry but the ruling stands." Leah stormed out and the mirror went back to being a mirror. The kids cheered.

"We had better call Mal and warn them they might have a visitor soon." Evie said pulling out her phone.

"Hello?" Mal answered.

"Hi. Ok so I had the mirror monitor Leah, and she just found out you are being schooled by Belle."  
"Oh, ok. Good thinking. Thanks for the heads up. How was first day of school?"  
"ok. I miss my roommate."  
"We all miss you." Carlos yelled. Mal laughed.

"I miss you guys too. What, oh ok. Sorry guys I have to go. Time for dinner, then I get to sit in with Ben while he does his royal duties. Because I have Political science this term Ben is going to help me with my homework. I figured, I might be queen someday, might as well understand what Ben's job is." She joked. "I'll talk to you later. Will let you know what happens if she shows up here."  
"Oh we'll know the mirror will tell us." Jay teased.

"Please don't get caught E." Mal warned, she didn't want what was happening to her to happen to anyone else.  
"I won't. I leave it hidden most of the time now. See you Wednesday?"  
"Yes."

Mal went down stairs for dinner, then into Ben's office for her observation. Ben pulled a chair up next to his and motioned for Mal to sit. "So really tonight I just have a few reports from other counties and committees to read. Feel free to read one." So Mal picked one up. She read it with great interest. It was from the committee of the sidekicks. Doug's father and uncles were a part of this committee. She pulled out a piece of paper and started taking notes. Ben looked up from his reading, to see Mal intently reading and writing notes. He smiled at her interest in his work, something Audrey had none in. It was a bother to her, when he had to start shadowing his father to get ready to take over as King, she complained constantly that he wasn't there for her. And his being there for her mainly meant he needed to be there to do whatever SHE wanted to do. He went back to his work.

Ben and Mal worked side by side for over an hour before there was a disturbance in the hall. Lumiere stuck his head in. "Queen Leah and Princess Audrey have arrived."

"MMM one day. Not bad." Ben teased.

"From what Evie saw in her mirror, Queen Leah tried to change the ruling allowing me to be homeschooled and what access I have to campus, so I am guessing she might be checking in on me quite often." She looked at Lumiere.

"We are working on her Poly Sci homework Lumiere. If she wants to check in, she's welcome, but for the moment we aren't leaving my office." Lumiere gave Ben a thumbs up and left, he as well as the rest of the staff of the castle loved Mal and her friends.

They could hear them talking in the hall. "I don't understand what your complaint is Leah. Mal is following an approved lesson plan. She has Belle and a tutor teaching her. There is nothing you can do to stop it. Mal's education is approved. In fact she is working on a poly sci assignment right now. Come see." Adam lead Leah and Audrey into the office. There they found Ben and Mal reading. Mal was onto another report and taking notes, while Ben was reading Mal's notes on her first report. "Mal, I never thought of it from that point of view. This helps a lot. Thank you." HE smiled at her, ignoring their guests. "They really do need that help. I will try and find a way to make it happen. Ok. What do you have there?"  
"Its from Agrabah. Its about the flying carpets. Ben? They make carpets fly?" Ben had to laugh. Mal blushed.

"Ok maybe we need to work some more on your USA pre history before you look into the county workings. Here try another committee."  
"That is royal business, a commoner shouldn't be reading it, especially HER." Queen Leah spat.

"It is my choice what I am sharing with her, and so far she has already helped me fix two issues that have bothered me since before I was crowned. And the minutes from committee and county council meetings are public record, I studied past meetings in classes at Auradon prep. In fact it is the class Mal is taking now. Political Science 101."  
"Why would you take that class?" Audrey said with distain.

"A couple of reasons. First because I want to understand how Auradon is run. Second because I am currently dating the King. I figured if I understood his role in the government I would be less likely to get upset if he wasn't available to spend time with me. And who knows, I might have been able to help him. I just didn't think it would be the first time I worked with him." Mal giggled. Belle winked at her from behind Leah and Audrey. Audrey who wasn't happy about any of this burst out with an objection.

"You…you spelled him, you can't be with him."

"Audrey this is over, Mal is out of school until otherwise determined. As for her spelling me, it was less than 48 hours and it washed off. And I knew she spelled me, and guess what I stayed with her, happily.. I knew the moment it washed off. And I will be forever grateful for it."

"Grateful, Grateful for breaking my granddaughters heart?"  
"If Audrey, was really broken hearted, she might have waited more than five minutes before making Chad her new boyfriend." Mal pointed out, than immediately regretted speaking out.

"That behavior will not get you back into school young lady. No one speaks to their superior that way. The school board will hear about it."  
"Leah feel free to call Minister Jacobs, but I can tell you this, the board will get tired of being called over every little thing, and when they hear you keep antagonizing and bating Mal, they will look the other way. Might I suggest allowing Mal to succeed or fail on her own."  
"Well I never." She stormed off and Audrey followed suit.

After they were sure they were gone, Mal spoke up first. "I am sorry I should know better than that."  
"I understand how hard it is to bite your tongue Mal. But really in this case it needed to be said. I am sure Leah didn't know that fact. The look on her face, told me that much. And believe me as Queen I have had to learn to bite my tongue on way too many occasions."  
"Trust me." Adam teased his wife, than left a kiss on her forehead.

"It takes practice. We will help you." Ben assured her as his parents agreed.

"Thank you I hate that I am making this much trouble for you, after all that you have and continue to do for me."  
"We wouldn't do it if we didn't love you Mal. You are family." Adam said, surprising everyone else in the room. The young fairy crossed the room and hugged the elder King.

"I love you guys too." Mal admitted.

"Wow I really am a good teacher." Ben teased. Belle and Adam just looked at him questioningly. "Ok so when the love spell washed off, I wanted to understand why Mal spelled me. I was mad at first, than well she actually got into the lake looking for me knowing she couldn't swim. I knew there was something there on her part too. I asked her if she loved me. She said, and I know she was telling me the truth, that she didn't know what love felt like. I told her maybe I could teach her."  
"Benny boo you are an excellent teacher." Mal crossed the room and kissed him. Adam and Belle laughed.

"Yeap, I do like it better when she teases him with that nickname." Adam added. Mal and Ben joined in with the laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah strikes again.

 **Author's note: And to answer a point made by a wonderful loyal reviewer, Kingson 24601, I am thinking at 16 the kids started Auradon Prep as Sophomores. And that they started the movie Descendants, early into the school year. So that he was crowned mid to late October. And that this story takes up January of their Sophomore year. So Mal is expelled from second term her sophomore year.**

January was over, and they were into the very end of February, so it had been 5 weeks since Queen Leah had found out about Mal being home schooled. Mal's school work was going along well. And so were her magic classes. In fact Mal had learned a new and important piece of fairy magic. She learned how to transport form one place to another. This came in handy when she stopped by the dorms to visit Evie and Audrey decided to bother Evie. But it also made getting to her magic lessons easier.

Mal sent a text to Evie ' **all clear?'**

' **No one here except who is supposed to be here.'** Evie returned. And with that Mal popped into Fairy Godmother's office. She was greeted by the smiling faces of her fairy teachers. Jane wasn't there this lesson as she had the flu.

"You are getting very good at that Mal." She smiled at the younger fairy. And then all of a sudden Agathe arrived. This was only the second time she was free to help Evie.

"I am sorry Evie dear, I have been rather busy. How did my assignments go?"  
Evie and Agathe moved into their area of Fairy Godmothers office, while Flora moved over to Mal.

"Mal did you ever talk to Ben about the dreams, I had forgotten about that until Agathe mentioned assignments?" Mal smiled and she knew it was good news.  
"So you aren't going to believe this. Ben's dream, it happened around the same time I had my first one. And his dream was the same as the one I had before I went to visit for the vacation. It was what caused him to look into the isle and wanting to help kids on the isle. They stopped the day I got to the castle."  
"No new ones?"  
"Well…one. I am being crowned Queen."  
"Really." There was no sound of surprise in her voice.  
"Yes, it's way in the future I think."

"How often has that happened?"  
"Not too often, it's funny, I kind of brushed it off because it usually happens after Queen Leah pulls something, so I just figured it was just my conscience giving me an ego boost, to stay good for Ben's sake."  
"I can see that. It is interesting, to be sure. Has Ben had the same dream?"  
"No. He hasn't been able to remember any of his dreams since the isle dream. And he only had that one, twice. They stopped as soon as he decided to help us. He did say He was drawn to the four of our names. No matter who else he tries to look at, he kept coming back to us four."  
"MMM interesting. Ok. How are you holding up with this whole Audrey, Queen Leah expulsion?"  
"Ok. I think home schooling wasn't what they thought we would come up with, and well…they are really looking at everything I do. They even had a second tutor re-correct my last few tests. And even though he was told to find every little flaw, I still passed with A's. He confessed it to my other tutor."

"Stand firm my dear. Ok. So today, let's go back to transforming you appearance. Any luck?"  
"Actually a little better, yes _. What you see needs a change make my appearance look to you strange_." With that Mal's hair lengthened and went black. Her skin color darkened to a rich tan. Her nose filled out, her lips thinned. Everything in Mal's appearance changed but one thing, her striking green eyes. "I can't get my eyes to change." Even Mal's voice was deeper.

"That's fine Mal. There is always one little something that doesn't change. I will say I expected it to be your hair color."  
"That was the last thing before the eyes. I could get it to change shape, but not color. I just got the color change in the last few days."  
"Excellent." Just then there was a knocking on the door. "Stay the way you are, but go tell Agathe to get Evie out of here." Flora said. Mal crossed the room. Agathe left taking Evie with her. Mal, looked at the fairies, and wondered what they were up too, why not have her leave. Fairy Godmother opened the door. It was Audrey.

"Audrey Dear can I help you?"  
"I happen to be walking outside and I saw Mal in the window. She isn't to be on campus at night." She pointed out rather smugly.  
"Mal isn't in here. It is just myself and a few other fairies having a meeting." Audrey looked at her mother's fairies and Mal. She grumbled under her breath and stormed off. Fairy Godmother closed the door. "See Mal dear, your transformation is excellent. Please remember that it is only for important issues, or emergencies."  
"I know that I would never, unless…"  
"What?"  
"Maybe it could come in handy to find out what Queen Leah is up too."  
"No. Unless things get worse, leave it. We will let you know when and if you can use this for that."  
"I promise."  
"Good. You need to work on another person. Audrey has seen this one anyway."  
"I will."

Mal would be given that permission sooner than anyone thought. Just one short week later, Queen Leah arrived at Minister Jacob's office to see him about Mal and her class schedule. As he wasn't in the office very often, he didn't have a private room. He just had a desk behind his secretary's desk. So anyone in the office could hear anything said. The secretary called Fairy Godmother's assistant who called Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother called Mal and gave her permission to go under cover in the office. Mal popped over to the bathroom in the school board office, than transformed. This time into a blond with pale skin. Her cheeks and nose filled out a little and her lips as well. The secretary was told a blond was coming, and to just pretend she was filling out a job application. So as Queen Leah went on and on about Mal's schedule, Mal listened.

"I don't care what you approved, she is passing those courses far too easily. She needs to be challenged." Mal had to agree with her on that one. "I want her math moved up to senior year math, I want her out of Political Science, that course was supposed to be for royals."  
"No, that course is open to the student population."  
"The royal population."  
"No, it is open to the entire student body."  
"Well she needs to be removed from it. She will never need that information if I can help it. She needs courses she will need in her life after she turns 18. She will be out from under the care of Adam and Belle, and they will be powerless to speak for her or the other isle kids. She needs classes about real life. Put her into home ec. Put her into business classes. I don't care what you do, but get her out of the courses she **needs** to graduate. I will not have her graduate with Audrey." Ok those classes sounded even easier to Mal than her current ones, what happened to challenging her.  
"I cannot do that Your Majesty. It is too late to change classes."  
"It won't matter, she is home schooled. She can catch up. If they want to teach her, they can fix this."  
"Its too late to add drop." The minister looked confused. "Again there is no way to change it."  
"SHE IS HOMESCHOOLED! Tell her that she wasn't qualified to take those classes. Need I remind you that your wife wouldn't want a call about that friend of yours."  
"Fine. Fine, I will do what I can." The man stuttered hoping no one heard her.  
"Not what you can, you will do it." Leah slammed her hand on his desk.  
"Fine." The poor man admitted in a quiet voice. Queen Leah stormed off, Mal as the blond kept her head down as if she was filling out her paperwork. As soon as the Queen left. Mal, looked at the secretary and said, "I need a few things for this paper work I left at home, I will bring it back another day." She said for the benefit of the minister.  
"That's fine thank you." The secretary said with a wink.

Mal went back into the bathroom and popped out and into Fairy Godmothers office, still in her Blond state. Fairy Godmother quickly closed the door, but told her assistant, no calls.

"First off, Minister Jacobs is having an affair and Leah knows about it. That's what she has over him. I am thinking it is the secretary as she flinched when that was mentioned, and Jacobs kind of looked at her to see if she heard."  
"I see. So what is she up to?"  
"She wants me to not have the right classes to graduate. He has to tell me that I am not qualified to take the courses I am taking now because I am homeschooled. That I should be taking things like home ec and business classes. She also said that Belle and Adam will be helpless to save me and my friends when we turn 18. She is most adamant that I not have poly sci. I can't understand why she is so against the poly sci."  
"Ok, so this is what we do. We let her change it."  
"What do you mean?" Mal was shocked.  
"I don't want you to give up a chance to graduate with Ben, Jay, Carlos and Evie. I want you to keep what you are doing now, and add what Leah is throwing at you, we will just make up tests and so on. You won't actually have to take those courses; we can fake all that. And if Leah shows up, we will have the books and a lesson plan for those classes and quickly change over to those classes, Home Ec will be easy, if she shows up we just have you head into the kitchen to help Mrs. Potts. She doesn't have to know your tutor continues following the syllabuses of the original classes. You have what you need to complete each course that you do need to graduate. I will make sure the grades are recorded. She can't see your transcripts they are private, and kept in my office. We are still old school and they aren't on line so she can't find a hacker to gain access."  
"What about when I turn 18? Can she demand a copy?" Fairy Godmother shook her head no. Mal relaxed a little, but extra work, even if it was things they weren't actually teaching her, she still needed to put the work in her writing, could she do it and still have time for Ben, her friends and Magic class. "Oh and the kicker is, She wants me in senior year math. "  
"I will push against that. There are required classes to take before that, and you don't have them."  
"Ok. I will do what I can. Is there a dead line to finish the courses that I am taking now? I mean can I finish some of them, the ones I am in now, over the summer?"  
"Yes. I am the one who accepts the home schooled students work. I can give you until graduation if need be. Under the homeschool approved curriculum here at Auradon Prep, you just need to meet all requirements to go to graduation at your own pace, with passing grades. It is like that because of our royalty. They travel and sometimes need extra time, so we give that requirement a little slack. Even though you aren't royalty, the homeschooling rules apply for any student, it's only fair. So as long as you pass the classes Leah makes you take, we will be fine." She winked, because, well she'd pass those because they were fake.

"I am game. I have plenty of time while Ben is at school, and then later when he is doing his royal duties. I just hope Belle and my tutor are willing to take on the extra work. I feel like such a burden to them."  
"Mal, I think they would help you, any of you four. They love all of you."  
"We love them too. It is an amazing feeling to finally have a real family, real parents."

Just then Fairy Godmothers phone rang. "I said no calls." She answered it on speaker phone.

"It is Minister Jacobs he said it was an emergency, I am sorry."  
"That's fine." She shut it off. "Here we go." She winked at Mal, and hits the speaker phone. "Hello,"  
"Fairy Godmother, Minister Jacobs here. I was just going over Mal's current standings in her homeschooling. She seems to be doing well."  
"Minister, Mal has straight A's and is carrying a full course load of sophomore level classes, as she should if she were on campus. As the school board including yourself approved."  
"Well that's the issue, she isn't on campus, nor can she be now can she? And I am not sure that these courses will help Mal once she leaves Auradon Prep."  
"Mal plans to go to college, these are exactly the courses she needs to take."  
"I disagree. She isn't an Auradon Prep student right now, therefore she isn't eligible to take Auradon Prep approved classes. I want her learning real world skills. She will not be able to afford college."  
"Mal and her four friends already have full scholarships to any Auradon college, as they have for their high schooling." Mal's eyes opened wide, she had no idea.  
"I see another gift from the King and Queen?"  
"It was agreed upon by the school board before they were brought over here."  
"I meant to college."  
"They were gifts from Auradon for their saving Auradon." Mal gave her another look, and Fairy Godmother knew she had just blown a secret she thought Mal and her friends already knew, she whispered, 'sorry I'll explain.'

"Well it doesn't matter, she needs real world experience. She won't be under the king and queen's control forever."  
"Mal isn't even 17 yet, and as for King Adam and Queen Belle they have taken all four of our newest citizens into their home and most importantly their hearts, there is no way they will allow anything to happen to them even after they each turn 18." Mal had never seen Fairy Godmother so worked up.  
"Regardless, I want her courses changed immediately. Home Ec, Business classes, oh and she is doing well in her math, she can use that in the real world, move her up to senior year math."  
"I cannot do that. There are prerequisite classes she needs to take before it, at least two others."  
"Do it!" He seemed scared all of a sudden, both Mal and Fairy Godmother could sense it. "It isn't a choice, it's a board order." And he hung up.

"Well I refuse to do the math, but I can give you the business classes and home ec. And since they aren't required here, we'll just have your tutors make up easy things that can be completed quickly. And Home Ec, we'll just call it cooking lessons from Mrs. Potts. All they need to do is turn in a few tests now and then, and grades. They can go easy on you and you can still carry on with the other schedule, I will not give Leah what she wants."  
"What happened there, he got so angry?"  
"I am not sure, my guess either Leah walked in or his wife."

"About college?"  
"I am sorry about that I thought you kids knew that. Adam and Belle have a scholarship in place for the four of you to attend any college in Auradon, all expenses paid. It was decreed by King adam as one of his last orders before Ben took over."  
"Before we saved Auradon?"  
"Yes, I guess it was." Mal was surprised by that one.  
"Guess we had better call Belle." They did and she agreed with their plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Course work over load

Mal started her new courses, well started to fake them when needed. Business math, business relations, cooking, sewing and basic English. She also continued her other full schedule of Sophomore English, Chemistry, Poly Sci, Geometry and History of royal families. Her tutors worked mainly on the original schedule, but from time to time she took a 'test' or did a 'project' for her other classes. And for a week or two it went well, it was one week until midterms. One morning Leah showed up unannounced, as Mal was working on a Chemistry experiment.

"Madame, Queen Leah is here to observe Lady Mal's classroom." Lumiere said, making a face.

"Crud. Ok." Belle said. "I wouldn't ever ask this Mal but can you make it disappear?"  
" _What is here needs to hide, until a better time_." And her chemistry experiment and supplies disappeared. Mal quickly took out her English book and started reading a story in the middle of the book, Belle looked quickly at the page and opened her book. "Ok Lumiere, and you didn't see that,"  
"Never madame." He said winking at Mal.

Queen Leah came bounding in and just sat. She never said a word. Belle went back to Mal. "How is the reading Mal?"  
"Fine. Almost done." It was a short story about a boy and his dog. Mal wanted to scream. This stuff was first grade work.

"Ok when you finish do the questions. I need to talk to Mrs. Potts about your cooking lesson." She left. Mal took out a piece of paper and started the questions.

"How are these classes dear?" Leah asked in a sickengly sweet voice.

"Fine thank you. Rather easy really. And I am loving the cooking and sewing classes. My friend Evie is actually helping me learn that skill. And Ben is enjoying my cooking successes." Mal had to put that in, knowing she really shouldn't.

"Well these skills will help you in your life after you turn 18. The monarchy can't pay your way forever, none of your ways."  
"Actually Leah dear, we are paying their way out of our own private funds." Belle added. "Mal if you are done with that English assignment, Mrs. Potts is ready for your cooking class."  
"Done." She closed the book, and walked out, grateful to be away from Leah.

Mal walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Potts and her staff were working on lunch. "Hello sweetheart." She greeted Mal. Mrs. Potts loved having Mal help her. Mal was a great baker, and was learning to cook as well.

"Hello Mrs. P, gang." She greeted the staff as well. "What's on the menu for today?"  
"I need your help on tonight's dinner actually. It's Queen Belle's birthday."  
"It is? Weird, Ben never mentioned that." Mal admitted, but then again Ben had been super busy. There had been a huge issue again with the sidekicks. She had tried to help but her two suggestions had failed as well.  
"She tries to let it slide, but we always remember. So Ben has already invited your friends, and Princess Snow White and Prince Ferdinand for dinner. So we are making her favorites. Roast beef, roasted potatoes, fresh salad, and berry crumble for dessert. Along with a birthday cake of course. I need your help cutting vegies for the salad. Once that's done, we will work on that cake."

"On it." Mal cut veggies as Mrs. Potts put a roast in the oven. Her assistants worked on Mal and Belle's lunch.

"Done Mal?" She asked.

"Just now." She answered as she put the salad into the cooler.

"Ok let's bake that cake."

They were mixing the cake when Queen Leah and Belle walked in, Mal ignored them, but the rest of the staff, bowed to the royals. Belle sent them back to work.

"What are we making?" Queen Leah said rather degradingly to Mal. "A cake?"  
"Yes. Oh and Happy Birthday Belle." Mal said with a smirk.

"Mrs. Potts." Belle teased playfully.

"Now deary did you really think Adam or Ben would let today slide by?" Queen Leah looked shocked. And Mal was pretty sure it wasn't over Belle's birthday.

"No I guess not. I assume they have a party planned." Belle asked ignoring the look of distain on Leah's face.  
"Just Adam, Ben, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Princess Snow and Prince Fred." Mrs. Potts commented.

"Oh, small good." Belle teased. "Well if Mal is making my cake, I am going to be a happy Queen."  
"Thanks. Baking I love, cooking not so much." Mal added, thinking it might look good for her 'class'.  
"And why is that?" Queen Leah asked.

"Baking is exact. It's measured and has a recipe to follow. It's like following some kinds of spells. Cooking is more a dash of this or that to make it taste better. Not defined. It's harder to get it right." Mal admitted, the look on Leah face when Mal compared Baking to creating a spell was priceless.

"I see. Belle I think we need to talk **again** about your rapport with your servants." Leah stammered out, shocked over Mal's little analogy.  
"They aren't our servants they are our staff." Belle stated. "And Mrs. Potts has known me since before I was Queen Belle. She has known Adam since he was an infant. "  
"Pish Posh. Manners supersede familiarity." Queen Leah turned to Mrs. Potts. "I will not hear it again."

Mal was proud of Mrs. Potts, because she just smiled and walked away. Mal went back to pouring the cakes into their pans. She placed them into the oven. "What's next on the list Mrs. P?"  
"Can you cut the berries for the crumble? The cake is for Belle, but the crumble is for.."  
"Adam." Mal finished and they laughed. He loved anything berries about as much as Mal did. Leah almost passed out when she heard Mal call Adam by his name without his title.

Queen Leah left the kitchen quickly after that, and stormed out of the castle. "I have a feeling that isn't going to end there." Mrs Potts pointed out.

"ME either." Mal agreed, and Belle nodded.

They were right, in the middle of Belle's birthday dinner, Queen Leah, Audrey and Minister Jacobs arrived. He demanded to see Mal's work. Even though Adam and Belle objected, they were very insistent. So Adam took Mal into the study, while Belle enjoyed her guests, well tried too, she was worried for Mal, hoping it wasn't her fault Mal was subjected to this trouble this time. They were all a little tired of this nonsense from Leah and Audrey. Audrey took over Mal's seat at the table next to Ben. He ignored her and went on talking to the boys. "Ok, so first game of the spring season is tomorrow, are we ready?"  
"You bet Aziz and Agrubah Academy are going down." Jay said.

"OK." Carlos said, he was still on the team, but he really only stayed for Ben and Jay.

"Oh Benny Bear, that will be an exciting game, isn't Aziz a friend of yours?" Audrey asked trying to get into the conversation.  
"Yes." Ben said, but returned his attention to his actual guests. "I have known Az since we went to Auradon preschool, then he moved back to Argubah." He filled his friends in on Aziz.  
"Ben, what time is the game, so I make sure Mal gets there from her classes on time." Belle asked.  
"Oh, I think you misunderstood Mal's restrictions, Queen Belle, she isn't allowed on school grounds." Audrey said in a forced sweet voice.

"No, I understand them completely, she isn't allowed after dark, she can only use the library or spend time with her friends with adult supervision and the athletic fields are actually on the edge of Castle Beast property, so Mal is allowed there."  
"I disagree."  
"Well that was already determined." Princess Snow white added, seeing her best friend was getting rather upset with Audrey, as was she.

"We shall see." Audrey whispered under her breath.

In the office, Mal was stuck sitting on the couch, alone, as Leah, Minister Jacobs and Adam went over her work. It was all A's. Queen Leah was furious, so now she pulled her next punch. "Its obvious that they are going too easy on her, she needs to be forced into a school."  
"It is just about half way through the semester, she will never be able to make up the work she would have missed." Adam objected, but he knew that wasn't true. Mal had been working hard on her regular sophomore level classes, and the grades Leah was reviewing, were basically faked.

"It will count as a transfer. We are sending Mal to Agrubah Academy." Minister Jacobs stated.  
"WHAT!" Mal shouted. "That is all the way across Auradon. I won't be able to see my friends, or Ben. That's not fair." At first Mal meant that, until it dawned on her she could pop over anytime she wanted.  
"I agree, there has to be a closer school." Adam interjected.  
"It's already done, she **moves in** tomorrow." Queen Leah said with a smirk. Mal ran out of the room.

Once in her bedroom she texted Ben and he and Evie ran up to her room.

"And they call us the villians. That…that witch had me transferred to Argubah Academy. I leave tomorrow."  
"Can she do that?" Evie asked?  
"No, but Minister Jacobs can. Mal, its ok, one of my best friends Aziz goes to the academy. He and his friends will keep an eye on you, and well your new little gift can help keep us close. One thing about the academy, they are a much smaller school, and so all the rooms are singles, so you won't have a roommate to see you practice your magic, and so you can.."  
"Oh, that's better." Mal said with sarcasm. "Honestly Ben, I am so tired of that…witch controlling my life! Sometimes I swear my mother treated me better than Queen Leah does. There needs to be something done about this whole thing."  
"I agree with Mal, Ben really what can we do?" Evie asked.

"First we go back to my mother's birthday party. Once Leah and Audrey leave, we will work on it." He nodded to Evie and she left them alone. "I promise you, I will do everything I can to get this fixed as soon as possible, even if it means telling Jacobs's wife about his affair myself."  
"Thank you Ben, but that's playing at their level and I refused to go there." She said calming down a little.  
"And that makes you a much better person than they are." HE pulled her into his arms for a nice long kiss. "We will make it work I promise."

When they returned, Minister Jacobs was gone, but Queen Leah and Audrey had invited themselves to dessert. Saying they needed to taste Mal's cooking for themselves. So Mal slid into her seat next to Ben, having given Audrey a look to get her out of her chair. Mrs. Potts brought out the crumble and the cake. They sang to Belle and then she cut her cake. Mal had done an excellent job on both desserts. Queen Leah and Audrey weren't happy, and Mal didn't care. "Mal, these are excellent." Snow White said, and everyone agreed. "I may just have you help me with a little Princess Tea I am having soon."  
"If I am free, I will be across the country don't forget." Mal pointed out.

"Oh, I can get you to my castle, I promise you that." She smiled. "We'll talk I have your number." She winked at Evie.

"That you do." Evie agreed with her step sister. Queen Leah and Audrey exchanged looks.

"Well I hate to break up the party," Adam said, "But our Auradon Prep students need to be back before curfew, and Ben, Mal is going to need help packing if she is being shipped off to AA." HE glared at Leah and Audrey. They stood and left without wishing Belle a happy birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

Argabah Academy

(Authors note, using a little creative license I guess you could call it. I am changing **IF Only** to be based on a poem Mal wrote after her first date with Ben, instead of the song she sang at the lake.)

Belle and Adam brought Mal to Agrabah Academy the next morning. They were met by Head Master Soiel. (sounds like soil) He was well aware of the issue, having spoken to Fairy Godmother. He accepted Mal's homeschool work and she was placed into the required sophomore year classes that matched what she had started with in homeschool. He also had no love for Queen Leah, as she had already called him over a dozen times about Mal. He finally had to tell his assistant to hold any more calls from her. He was planning to get to know Mal on his own terms, not of the lies he knew Leah was telling.

"Welcome to Argabah Academy Mal. I have already been filled in on this whole situation, and while we are glad to have you here, I wish to see you leave soon." Mal smiled, she understood what he meant.

"Thank you Headmaster." Mal said. "Thank you for putting up with it all."  
"I assure you, It's no bother. Your Highnesses, I will make sure Mal is given the education she will need to complete her sophomore year, and to succeeded and complete this bogus punishment."  
"Thank you Headmaster." Adam said. "Mal, is rather important to not only my family, but to all of Auradon."  
"I agree." Headmaster Soiel said. "Mal, the school has all seen the video from King Ben's coronation as well as been told about your deal with Fairy Godmother and that your mother was trying to control you once you had the wand."  
"It's nice to know where I stand, thank you." Mal admitted, relieved that the whole school knew the whole story.

"Rose, has Prince Aziz arrived?" The headmaster spoke into the intercom.  
"Yes sir. I'll send him in." The assistant on the other side of the wall answered.  
"No, no we will come out." They left the office and came into the outer office to find Jasmine and Aladdin's son Aziz waiting. "Aziz, I believe you already know King Adam and Queen Belle, this is King Ben's girlfriend Mal."

"Ah, so this is the lovely young lady that finally helped Ben get rid of HER." He said with a smirk. "My dear, I am forever grateful." Aziz bowed and kissed Mal's hand, right above Ben's signet ring. "I never got to see Ben when he was with HER. Please tell me you will share my BFF with me?"  
"Gladly. Ben knows I have my friends and he has his, they all get along, but sometimes I need to just spend time with people that grew up as does Ben."  
"Oh, Auntie Belle, I like her." He joked. "I think I'll let Ben keep her."

"We think so too Az." Belle agreed. "So we can trust you to keep an eye on Mal for us, since Leah has played her tricks again."  
"Of course. Now, Mal, we are taking on Ben's team today. Hard choice for you who to root for?" He stood next to Mal and put his arm around her.  
"Well, sorry Aziz but I have to cheer for Ben and Auradon Prep." She joked. Mal knew then she would be ok with Az on her side. He was the great guy Ben had promised her he was.

"I understand." He faked disappointment. "Well let's get you to the dorms, then I'll show you where the classrooms are, we don't have classes today it's a religious holiday for some of our students, but we can still get into the buildings, I have my ways." He joked. "Actually they are open."

"Mal you ok, if we leave you here?" Belle asked, Mal could see a look of regret in her face. Mal knew it wasn't her fault she was in this situation.

"Of course, thank you both, I am sorry I have been…" Mal tried to reassure them.  
"You are no trouble, this is not your fault." Adam reassured her. "Thank you Aziz. Take good care of our Mal. Tell you parents we need to get together soon."  
"I will. See you soon Auntie Belle and Uncle Adam." They hugged both Aziz and Mal.

"We will see you soon too Mal." Belle said, knowing Mal could pop over anytime she was free, but she wasn't sure how much Mal was going to share of her abilities with Az.  
"Bye." She waved as they left her there. Then the nerves set in. She followed him out of the Admin building and into the dorms.

"It's ok Mal. I promise this is a nice small school. And just so you know we have all seen the footage from the coronation, along with knowing your plans to not take the wand."  
"Headmaster Soiel told me that, but thank you for telling me." They entered the dorms, and they were a lot more to Mal's taste. They were colored in deep rich colors, burgundy, gold, navy and greens. It looked like a clean version of the bazar area on the isle. The school's colors were burgundy and gold. Aziz lead Mal upstairs to the girl's side of the dorms. He brought her to a door, and opened it. On the bed were her bags, books and keys for the front door of the dorms and her room. Mal looked around the room, while, not purple or green, the rich burgundy drapes and rug, along with the canopy bed draped in golden scarfs, were a lot more comfortable to Mal that her room at Auradon Prep was.

"You like?"  
"Yes, much better than my room at Auradon Prep. My room at the castle, is great, Belle decorated it to my style and favorite colors. This is a close second."  
"Good. As you can see, you have no roommate here. We are a much smaller school."  
"Why don't you go to Auradon Prep?"  
"I, like Ben have turned 16, I'm actually already 17, so I am here to rule along my mother's side. I am a year older than Ben."  
"Oh, right I forgot you each have your own kingdoms to rule, under Ben's rule."  
"I know. It is funny my best friend since I was 4, is now ranked higher than I am and he is a year younger. But Ben is the only one I could see doing it."

"Yes." She smiled thinking of Ben.

"I meant what I said about you rescuing him for Audrey. She was…"  
"Manipulative, selfish, and really didn't love him." Mal finished for him,

"Exactly. Yes I do like you for my buddy Ben." Aziz patted Mal on the arm. "Ok so let's go look into your classes.

He took her to the buildings that housed classes. And went through her schedule, it was the same as she started the term with, with one addition. Music.

"Music?" Mal asked

"Yes, you have to take it here at least once, and it will count as an elective to transfer back to AP next term."  
"If Queen Leah doesn't stop it."  
"Oh she won't be able to. Uncle Adam, has already planned to add a law that forbids outside interference into any student's education. You'll be in AP for your Junior year."

"That makes me feel much better thank you Az." She had no idea, he must have been keeping it under wraps in case it didn't work. "What is this music class?"  
"I hope you can sing."  
"Why?"  
"It's a choir class. Maestro has been looking for someone to take on Audrey in the bi-annual concert competition." That caught Mal's attention. "Every other year we switch schools and compete against AP in a few categories, and for the past three concerts she has beaten the only female brave enough to take her on."  
"Oh I am brave enough for that." Mal knew she could sing, she had done it before, she and Evie sang along with the radio and both were pretty good.  
"Well it's up to Maestro who goes up against her."  
"Are you in the class?"  
"Yes, but that's because I love to sing. I take it every term like Audrey does, for her it's an easy A. For me it's a way to relax." Mal laughed, she knew Audrey wasn't that good at school. "So the categories are whole group, so you will have no choice but to be in that, trio, and that can be mixed or all female or all male. Duet, that has to be a mixed pair, and soloist. We usually have one male and one female. They send the same. This year they are to come here. They did for the winter concert also."  
"Oh, Ben and I were at some dinner that night, I remember now. Evie went and she said it was pretty good. Ben was upset because he wanted me to meet you then."  
"I talked to him, trust me I understand all the responsibilities Ben has. I won the male soloist. They beat us with Audrey and their all girl trio. They have Lonnie and Melody. Their whole group won along with Audrey's solo"  
"Oh, dear, Ariel's daughter, I have heard her sing, she's lovely. Why doesn't she do the solos?"  
"One name."  
"Leah."  
"You got it. Melody is only a freshman so she will have her time. I would love it if you took Audrey down."  
A heavy set man walked in, Mal looked at him. "Aziz, do we have our newest singer here?" Maestro said in a heavy accent (German like).

"Yes Maestro, this is Lady Mal, she is King Ben's girlfriend."  
"Oh, yes. The daughter of the dragon. Interesting. Come, come, I need to hear you sing." He brought Mal into the room and he started playing a song, Mal didn't know.

"I am sorry Maestro I am not familiar with many songs from here." She knew a hand full of popular songs from the radio, but the Maestro wouldn't know that music.  
"Can you read music?"  
"No sir. I learn from hearing."  
"What can you sing then?" With that Mal started to sing her poem If Only, she had no idea where the tune came from in her head, but she just thought of Ben, who had inspired the feelings for the poem and pulled it into a song. Both Maestro and Aziz were silent. "What a lovely song." The teacher said.

"Thank you. Its based on a poem I wrote, when I first came to Auradon."

"Well, a writer too." Aziz commented. "I hear you are an artist also."  
"Yes. And a baker and a fairy." She teased.

"Well you are also my best bet to beat that egocentric Audrey." Maestro added. "Please say you will take her on?"  
"Gladly, but let's keep it a secret I would love to see the look on her face when she sees its me."  
"Oh, that was my plan." He smiled. "Welcome to the Academy Choir my dear Lady Mal. I look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow. Now Az, I believe the bus will be leaving for the game against Auradon Prep soon."  
"OH Sand dunes, I forgot. Come on Mal, we always have a student bus too. As a visitor you can go to AP."  
"Oh, I was allowed at games cause the field was on Castle property." She smirked, "Audrey hated it." Mal smiled and so did Aziz. He couldn't wait to see the look on Audrey's face when Mal climbed off the bus.


	6. Chapter 6

Auradon Prep versus Agrabah Academy

Mal got to meet a few of her new classmates on the bus ride over thanks to Az. He made it a point to remind everyone who her boyfriend was. Az reminded Mal of Jay. His protective nature when it came to her, well and Evie too in Jay's case. When the bus arrived, Mal climbed out with a few new friends. But Evie and Lonnie made a dash for her, Mal had texted Evie to say she was coming to the game of the AA student bus. Mal excused herself from her new friends and ran to her old friends.

"I am so glad to see you, how is it?" Evie said. Mal smiled seeing the shirt Ben gave Evie, proudly displayed on her friend. Being on the bus with the other team, Mal kept her leather jacket on over her shirt, but now that she had arrived, she took it off to reveal her Auradon Knights shirt.

"Nice shirt," Evie joked and Mal laughed. Lonnie walked around and read the backs. Mal's saying #7 belongs to me and Evie's saying my boyfriend is in the band. Lonnie giggled. She knew this was Ben's work.

"You too. Its fine. Ben's good friend Aziz is taking me under his care, and that helped. I took pictures of my room, E wait till you see it, feels like a clean version of home at the bazar."

"Wow. OK. Classes went ok?"  
"We had a day off, some religious holiday Az said. But I did get to meet one teacher. He was nice." She didn't want to get into details in front of other students, as they had made their way into the stadium. Ben, Jay and Carlos were waiting at the edge of the field. Mal hugged the VK boys and kissed Ben, after making sure Audrey was watching. "Az treating you ok?"  
"He's wonderful. Thanks for having him deal with me."  
"Not a problem." HE winked at Mal and waved to Az. "Ok I have to go, wish me luck."  
"MMM. Now I am not sure who to root for." She teased, before kissing him again. "GO AP!" She cheered.

After AP was soundly beaten by AA, Mal joined her new school in celebrating. Ben came over to shake hands with AZ. He also wanted to introduce, Mal's friends to AZ. "AZ, good game." Ben said, Az slapped him on the back. "Prince Aziz, this is Evie, Carlos and Jay."  
"Nice to meet you guys. Jay, Jafar's son right?"  
"Yeah." Jay looked away.

"No hard feelings, honestly, I hold nothing against you four. It wasn't you four that took out some of our parents. I was all for the proclamation when Ben told me about it." He put out his hand to shake Jays. Jay took the hand and shook it.

"Cool. And great play at the end. I guess, I was off my game today."  
"I'll say." Evie and Mal said at the same time.

"Mal, kids are heading to the bus, looks like it's time to head out." Audrey saw Mal's shirt, took a moment to recover, than came around the group to face them, and blurted out her statement.

"Aziz, how are you?"  
"Fine Audrey. Looks like Agrabah Academy has a new lucky charm." He said putting an arm playfully around Mal's shoulder. "Although I think I need to get her a different shirt." Mal smiled, and Ben winked at her, he was out of Audrey's line of sight. "Come on Mal, time to go back to school and celebrate."  
Mal hugged her friends and gave Ben a long kiss more for herself, than for Audrey, but her being there had its benefits. She turned back to Az and left.

"Benny Bear, I think you need to be worried, Az seems to like Mal." Audrey said, she than thought she might dig the knife deeper into Ben added, "maybe she spelled him too."

They all bit their tongues. Audrey walked off. After she left, Evie got a text from Mal. ' **did the witch leave?'**

' **Yeah, after telling Ben to look out for Aziz, that maybe you spelled him.'**

' **Damn that…ok well she is going down. Can you keep a secret? I mean it do not tell anyone, not even Ben. They have a mandatory music class, a singing one. And I am stuck in it. Anyway the teacher I met was the music teacher, he made me sing for him, and well…he is putting me up against Audrey in the spring concert competition'**

' **Oh Audrey is going down.'**

' **DO NOT TELL. We aren't planning to tell anyone I am in the class. We want to catch her totally off guard. I mean it E, tell no one, not even Ben."  
"Not even Ben?"  
"Yes, cause…I might do a song based off that poem I wrote from after that date to the enchanted forest' **Evie remembered the poem, she had snatched it from Mal and read it while hiding from her in the bathroom. She came out to find Mal more embarrassed than mad. Evie was impressed!

' **oh that would be awesome. You have music for it?'**

' **it kind of just happened earlier today when I had to sing for that teacher, they call him Maestro.'**

' **Ok, well my lips are sealed.'**

' **good. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I go out against her.'**

' **I want a front row seat for that. When is it?'**

' **no clue, just sometime before the school years ends for the summer.' Mal typed. 'I have to go. I guess we are stopping for food.'**

' **Call me later, I want a tour of your room and the campus.'** Mal had forgotten to show her the pictures she had taken.

' **I will. Later E oh and E keep an eye on Ben for me, I don't trust her.'**

' **on it.'**

Later that night Mal called Evie over face time. "M, glad you called back. So show me around."  
"Ok so I am walking into the dorms now.' She turned the camera around, and she could see everything. Evie oohhed and awwwed. Once in her room, Evie was thrilled. "I want to do something like this for our room next year."  
"For sure. Ok, I have to go, phone is about to die. I was texting Ben the rest of the bus ride home."  
"Ok, " Evie giggled. "Bye Mal."  
"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

Life without Mal

Mal had been at AA for two weeks now. There was only four weeks left of the school year. Mal was fitting in where she was without an issue. But for her friends at AP, it was a different story.

Evie was missing her roommate. She wanted, and needed Mal's advice when it came to Doug. To calm her down when she was having a wardrobe issue. Yes, she could call her, and yes Mal popped over when she could. And there was Magic class. But well it wasn't the same. To Evie, not seeing Mal everyday was almost like being on the Isle again. Back to before they were a family.

The boys missed Mal, but they didn't let it show. Well Jay and Carlos. Ben walked around campus in a daze. He attended classes, and left campus to take care of his duties as King. Sometimes he would come back to campus to stay in his room, but mostly he stayed at home. It was easier to call Mal from home than at school. It was easier for her to pop over to the castle to see him than campus. But still, he wanted to see her in person every day. And every day was not always an option. He had meetings that ran late into the night, she had music class and magic class, not that he knew about music class. He was just told different things, such as she had a lecture to attend, or there was a committee meeting for this or that committee. She wasn't on any committees but told him that it was part of her poly sci class to sit in and listen to these meetings.

This week was going to be tough. It was time for the spring fling dance. People all around were asking their dates to the dance. Jay asked Lonnie, Carlos asked Jane, and Doug asked Evie to the dance. A dance Ben had no choice but attend alone, if he wanted to go, which he didn't want to. But he had to find a good reason to get out of it, otherwise it would look bad. And it was only Monday. Mal wasn't allowed to attend campus activities, therefore she couldn't go with Ben.

Ben was sitting at a picnic table watching his fellow AP students walk around asking each other out to the dance. Talking about the dance. Girls talking about their dresses. Boys talking about what they think their dates will be wearing. Ben, wishing he would be able to see Mal in her next purple or green Evie original. He wanted to see her NOW. He pulled out his phone and pulled up her schedule, then checking his watch, both were free. Ok. He dialed her number.

"Hi Benny Bear." He could hear the pleasure in her voice, she was just as happy to hear his voice as he was to hear hers.

"I needed to hear your voice. Its spring fling time." He sighed.  
"I…Evie told me. I wish I could be there Ben. You know I would go with you if I could. This really stinks."  
"Yeah." He said noticing Audrey was coming his way. "And the cause of this mess is heading my way." He turned his attention to Audrey. "Audrey." His voice full of distain.

"Ben, I was hoping you'd be willing to go to the spring fling with me. I happen to know you are free that night." She practically taunted.

"I actually am busy that night Audrey. I am going to Agrabah Academy to see Mal." He didn't care if Mal was free or not that night, he just didn't want to be on campus during the dance.

"Now Ben, that's three hours away, why bother. Just stay here and have fun."  
"Audrey, I will not have fun until Mal is back where she belongs at Auradon Prep." He walked away before he said something he'd regret. When he was far enough away he went back to the phone. "You still there?"  
"Yes, but Ben…I am not free Friday night, I have to attend some stupid lecture for my history class."  
"I just said it for Audrey. I just don't want to be here that night. And I sure as heck don't want to go with her." They both laughed.  
"Oh. I am sorry Ben. The lecture ends at 8. I can pop over to the palace after that. I…can stay the weekend?" She said hopefully.

"Please. I really need to spend some time with you." It would be the first weekend she had been back and that made him feel better.  
"I will pack a bag before the lecture. I should be back in my room around 8:15, and then to see you, your office at the castle."  
"That will make a horrible night perfect, thank you. I…have to go to class. I love you."  
"I miss you, and love you too." They ended the call.

A few hours later after class, Ben had an idea. He found Doug and the other two boys. And had them come quickly over to his room. Once in his room, he closed the door. "Ok, since Mal can't come to spring fling on campus, I want to have my own spring fling after party at the palace. She can be at the palace by 8:15. Dance ends what time?"  
"10:00." Jay said looking at his tickets, he had just picked them up. "That means we can all be at the palace by 10:30."  
"That will give Mal time to get dressed." Ben quickly called Evie. "Evie, I need a huge favor. I need an Evie original for Mal, for Friday. I know I know. Just try. Doug will explain later. OK, I'll get you whatever you need. Fabric. Anything. Yes. I'll take care of it, trust me you'll love the idea. Yes. Ok thanks. And when Doug tells you…TELL NO ONE. I don't want Audrey finding out until it's over. Thanks Evie. No, this is a surprise for Mal. Thank you." He turned back to the kids. "Ok, so you heard me, I will make sure a text goes out to the right people, inviting them to the palace. It will be invite only so do not delete the text. I will make sure that goes into it. I have a person at the palace that can pull off décor and food. Hang on." He took out his phone and called his mother. "Mom. I need a huge favor. I want to throw a huge after party for the spring fling. That way Mal can go. Yes, but it can't start till 10:30. Awesome idea. Ok I will make sure they know. You are the best mom, thanks Love you." He turned back to his friends. "Ok so like the coronation ball, we will have an overnighter. So make sure your dates pack a bag. Texts will go out two hours before the dance."

"Dude, that's perfect! Great idea. Can't leave Mal out of this if it's at the palace!" Carlos was glad he could see Mal.  
"That's the idea." Ben said.

"I want to see Audrey's face when she isn't included." Doug added.

"Me too." Carlos said pulling up his phone. "I want to capture it for all time."

"Well for now we need to keep it under wraps until the text goes out. And in the mean time I have to get my mother to take Evie out for fabric for a dress for Mal." He laughed.

The next day, Belle took Evie out for the fabric, they settled on a lovely teal green. She was so thrilled about the idea, that a new dress was produced in less than 48 hours. Ben picked it up and snuck it out to Mal's room at the palace on Thursday night.

Friday at 4:00 two hours before the dance, the following text went out.

 _Hello if you have this on your phone_ _ **you**_ _are invited to King Ben's After the fling, dance_ _ **. DO NOT DELETE THIS TEXT**_ _. It's your way into the party_ _ **. DO NOT FORWARD IT.**_ _The butler has a list of names. Stay in your party dress, we will continue at the palace. Since Mal can't come to the fling, we will bring the fling to Mal. And since it's not starting until 10:30, prepare to spend the night. Fairy Godmother has the list of names as well. See you later tonight. A bus for the palace will leave the front driveway at 10:15. Remember pack an overnight bag,_ _ **OH AND MUMMS THE WORD.**_

 _King Ben_

Sophomores and their guests were reading it, across the campus. And they all came to the same conclusion…don't tell Audrey. So after packing their bags,the kids went to the dance, no one speaking of the other dance. Ben decided to skip the dance, since he told Audrey he would be at AA. He stayed at the palace helping his mother get ready.

Mal popped into Ben's office at 8:15. She had her overnight bag. Ben grabbed her and held her tight. It had 10 days since they had seen each other face to face. After a long hug and an even longer kiss Mal moved back. "I missed you." They both said at the same time.

"I have a surprise for you. Take your bag up to your room." Not sure what he was up too, Mal headed up to her room. He followed. When she opened the door, she found the dress, she turned to face him "Ben?"  
"They are coming here after the dance. We are continuing the dance here at 10:30. So we can have our spring fling." Mal was stunned.

"Ben?" She looked back at the dress.  
"Evie. She and mom went shopping Tuesday. This is a private party, invite only. So no Audrey. And from what Jay texted earlier, the dance is rather boring. They can't wait to get here. He said they are all ducking out early to make sure to get on the bus by 10:15."  
"You did this for me?" Mal was almost in tears. "You didn't have too. I was perfectly fine with just time with you….well than to see the gang later tomorrow."  
"Well everyone will be here at 10:30. Come on, you hungry? Mrs. P made dinner."  
"Famished. The food is ok at AA, but I miss Mrs. P's food." Mal said snapping out of it.

They ate a quick meal, then went up to get dressed. Mal had a hard time getting her hair just right, but a quick spell fixed that. She came out of her room to find Belle there. She had a lapel flower for her to give Ben. Ben met her at the bottom of the stairs. He had a wrist corsage for her. They exchanged flowers as Belle took pictures. The clock struck 10:30 as the bus full of students arrived. Ben and Mal were waiting in the ballroom as their friends arrived. Hugs were spread around.

Evie came over to Mal and pulled her aside. "Oh Mal, you should have seen the look on Audrey's face as they entire sophomore class piled into the bus. Even Chad. Ask Carlos I think he took a few pictures. All but Audrey. She had no idea. And neither did the rest of the school. The entire ride up the mood lightened immensely while the dance was ok, it missed two things you and Ben."  
"Thanks E. And this dress…" She hugged her best friend. "I can't believe Ben did all this."  
"It's going to be epic!"  
And the party went on for hours. As kids started to get tired, they changed into their pj's. There were dozens of blow up mattresses lining the floor of the smaller ball room. By 3 am, everyone was asleep. Mal and Ben snuggled onto a large mattress, Jay and Lonnie, Carlos and Jane and Doug and Evie. Belle and Mrs. P were sitting on a couch waiting until everyone fell asleep. Belle quickly snapped a few pictures of the sleeping couples and realized it was safe to go to bed.

Around 4 Mal woke up to find Ben looking at her. "Why are you up Ben?"  
"Just taking in all this." He said looking not at the party of the school year he had pulled off in under 5 days, but Mal herself.

"Ben?"  
"How do you know I love you?"

"That's easy. It's in that giggle that escapes your lips without your realizing it." He lightly tapped her lips with his finger. "It is in the sparkle in your eyes, and it's in how you treat me. Like an equal, not a king or a prize you get to flaunt." Mal smiled and kissed him deeply. "How about you?"  
"Its in your smile. No matter how dark my mood, it always makes me feel better. It's in your eyes, when you look at me I always see trust in them. And it's in your faith in me." He kissed her deeply. Pulled her close and they fell back asleep. Both reassured they were where they should be and they would get through this.

The gang woke up at 8:00 the next morning to a huge breakfast buffet. had tons of food. They had just finished the last of the food when the bus arrived. Everyone climbed on, aside from Jay, Carlos, and Evie. Good byes were said, and they drove off chatting. The last five were glad to play catch up. But first they had to get dressed.

Evie grabbed her clothes and joined Mal in her room. "I miss this, sorry, I just had too." Evie said, Mal smiled. "I was hoping you would. Not having a roommate as AA, I know what you mean."  
"Ok, so how's your concert thing going?"  
"Great. So I am in all the numbers except Aziz's solo."  
"Wow. So I was kind of pumping Lonnie for information. Audrey won the solo again. Melody and Lonnie are with her in the trio. Audrey isn't doing the duet. I guess she refused because it's a freshman that is singing the male side and she refused. Lonnie took it."  
"OH, rotten apples, I didn't want to take anyone else down."  
"It's not your fault. She usually takes it. But from what Lonnie said, the teacher likes to stick to the classics, nothing new or fun. Well she thinks that might also have to do with Queen Leah. Funny thing is I was talking to Melody, she is in my design class, she said Queen Leah doesn't attend the concert when they are at AA."  
"Oh, that is good to know. Have you been having trouble keeping the secret?" Mal asked knowing Evie was horrible at secret keeping.

"A little, but so far so good. I just talk it up with Lonnie cause I see her after she has the class, in my biology class. She is usually so flustered because of Audrey, I can get information without her even realizing I am getting it. She just needs to vent."  
"So whats with her and Jay, are they dating? I mean they were pretty cozy last night?"  
"Neither will admit it, but they hang out all the time."  
"Good. And Carlos, has fairy Godmother said they could officially date yet?"  
"Not exactly, no. But she's better I think now that Jane is controlling her magic better."  
"She is getting better isn't she. I think she just needs to relax."  
"Yeah." While talking both girls fell into their old routine getting dressed, doing their faces, Evie doing Mal's hair than her own.

"So what's going on at AA?"  
"They have some huge pep rally thing this week. We have to sing there, it's our test. But I am excused, Maestro doesn't want it getting out that I am singing. He feels like Queen Leah has spies trying to find out songs and so on. He really wants to win."  
"Why this is only Audrey's what third concert?"  
"Yes. There are single trophies for each category. One for the school and one for the singers. But there is a big trophy that goes back and forth between schools for the school who wins the most categories. It's been at Auradon Prep for the last 15 years. He wants that trophy."  
"I can understand that." Evie giggled. The boys knocked on the door.

"You decent yet?" Jay yelled through the door. Evie used a quick spell to unlock and open the door.

"Nice one E."  
"Working on it. Hi guys."

"We have company." Carlos said, holding out his phone so Mal could see Audrey's face as the bus drove off, she laughed out loud.

"No seriously she and the Queen B are down stairs." Jay said.

"Oh, OH. Is Ben in trouble?"  
"Nope. But he and Belle are getting an ear full."  
"Let's go."  
Downstairs they four VK's stood outside Bens office listening to Queen Leah chastise Ben and Belle. "I cannot believe how juvenile you have become thanks to these little villians. Belle, this goes way beyond decorum. The entire sophomore class was invite except Audrey. I find that unbelieveable. Think of what it did to Audrey's reputation? Think of how she will be treated on campus Monday." 

"Her reputation is of her own making, with your help. Think of what you both have done to Mal. And does this sound familiar? Think of how Maleficent felt all those years ago?" Ben had, had enough, he lost it. "Mal did nothing to you or Audrey. I never loved Audrey and she never loved me. I know what real love feels like thanks to Mal. Audrey was using me to get to be Queen. And honestly, maybe she would be a better person if you had let Aurora raise her instead of getting to have everything your way. Now I have heard enough insults about my girlfriend and our friends, please leave. Lumiere, show them out." Ben didn't even allow Leah to speak, he walked out of the office, a very proud Belle in tow. He walked into the front hall, and could see the four friends beaming in the family sitting room, he crossed the front hall, walked into the sitting room and closed the door. Once it was closed, he collapsed into the closest chair. When they heard the front door bang shut, they exploded into applauses.

"I figured you heard. That was so wrong, but felt so right." Mal pulled him up and into her arms.

"I am so proud of you Benjamin Florian." She kissed him. "I don't want to see the fallout from this though."  
"Oh there won't be any." Belle said, "She knows Ben was right. He may have gone about it the wrong way, but she knows he spoke the truth. And Ben?"  
"Yes, Mom?"  
"I have never been prouder of you that I was right then." She hugged her son, and Mal. They ended up making a huge group hug.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Author's note:

I posted one chapter out of order. I have now put it into the right order. Chapter 6 about Life in AP without Mal, is now chapter 7. Forgot to add the chapter about the Tourney game SORRY!


	9. Chapter 9

The song of defeat.

Mal was actually enjoying her time at AA. Aziz made sure all his friends became Mal's. And time moved forward. She only really had 7 weeks at AA from the time she was sent there to the end of the term. Mal was passing all her classes, much to the distress of Queen Leah. And for some reason, Queen Leah had backed off. Whether it was Ben's yelling at her, or the fact that Audrey was treated like Maleficent had been years ago, no one knows. Mal also never became as home sick as Leah had planned for her to get. First off she spent the weekend at the palace just two weeks after getting there, the spring fling after dance was the highlight of the school year for the sophomore class, considering it wasn't planned. Another, more important reason was Mal could transport to see Ben whenever either of them felt lonely or if he was busy, she could see her friends. Only Az knew Mal could leave school. He kept her secret. Mal was still taking her magic lessons, and now had a few different 'people' she could transform into. Mal's ability to transport from one place to another, had increased, she could now bring someone with her. She decided the best way to tell Ben she was going up against Audrey in the singing contest, was to show him. So just before their last practice, the concert being the next day, Mal popped over to Auradon Prep to see Ben. To make sure he was alone she texted him.

' **are you alone and do you have time for a long visit?'**

' **yes, please I have missed you. Come on over. I just locked my door.** ' Ben had moved back on campus after Mal had been shipped off to AA, but he rarely stayed there. It was no fun without her.

Mal popped over to Ben's room. She was dressed in her AA concert clothes. Ben gave her a look.

"Come with me and you'll see." She took his hand and they went back to AA. "Follow me." Ben followed her from her room, and into the auditorium.

"AHH There is my secret weapon." Maestro said in his heavy accent. Ben looked around, and realized he meant Mal. "I see you brought our King, Good Afternoon your highness, usually our practices are private, but I believe our Lady Mal, trusts you not to give our secret away to Princess Audrey."  
"I will keep that secret." He said sitting front and center, still not entirely understanding what was happening.

Mal climbed onto the stairs, and the rest of the group came out. They practiced the group song, then the trio. The trio was Mal, Aziz and another young lady Name Gwen. Than Mal and Az took the stage for a duet, it was a sweet romantic song. Ben listened to the words, and knew Mal had something to do with it, because it sounded like them. He was sure he had heard the song before. Than Aziz did his solo. Ben was proud of his friend; he knew Az usually won that part of the contest against AP. And then Mal came out. The piano started, and she sang a song Ben had never heard. He listened with intent as she sang. After she finished, Ben knew Mal had written the song, he gave her a standing ovation.

"Mal, you have Audrey beaten. I heard her singing the other day…she has nothing like that. That was…"  
"I can explain."  
"Please, but not now. Finish your rehearsal." They spent another 20 minutes on the group arrangements, then Maestro dismissed the class. Mal walked with Ben and Az across campus.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face tomorrow when you come out for the trio, duet and solo." Ben said.

"I know. I want Carlos to sit near her and record it on his phone. "  
"I love it. Mal will you be upset if I have my parents come tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"No of course not. I finally get to meet Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin tomorrow as well. Az has tired so many times, but one of us has always been busy."  
"Oh good my parents can sit with them. Az?"  
"Later, partner." He said giving Mal a high 5 and leaving.

"Ok, so the song, it kind of came out of a poem I wrote after our first date." Mal shyly admitted, knowing that was the first thing Ben was sure to ask her.  
"I kind of assumed you wrote it. Kind of early into your time off the isle."  
"Yes."  
"I am honored that you felt that way so soon."  
"Yes, well. You had a **huge** effect on why I choose good."  
"I am glad." He stopped her and kissed her. His phone went off signaling a text. He pulled it out. "It's Jay I guess Audrey has been banging on my door, and is about to get the janitor in there to open my door, cause she swears I am in there."  
"Ok, so I'll bring you back by the dorm. And you can show her you weren't in there."  
"Good idea." They look around, seeing no one, they leave. They arrive back at AP in the bushes beside his dorm. Mal quickly kisses Ben and leaves.

Ben walks up the stairs to find a huge group around his door. "I know I saw him go in there a few hours ago. You need to open it. What if something has happened to him. SHE may be gone but three of her friends are here."  
"Nothing has happened to me Audrey, I really don't think that you need to make comments about Mal or our friends! I was at the castle doing paperwork." He said coming up behind them. The janitor just gave Audrey an 'I told you so' look and walked off.

"Benny Bear, I never saw you leave."  
"I am not your Benny Bear, and are you stalking me Audrey?"  
"No, not at all…I just wanted to know if you were going to come to Agrabah Academy to hear me win another trophy?" She bragged for everyone in the crowd still hanging around to hear.  
"I wasn't planning to, no. But then again, it means I can go sit with Mal and watch, so sure." He pulled out his phone. "Hi Mal."  
"Hey Ben. What's up?" She assumed if Audrey was close by.

"I was wondering if you were going to the concert contest tomorrow, I'd love to sit with you?"  
"Oh I'll be there, have to support my friend AZ." She said, knowing now Audrey was most definatly close by. "I will save you a seat. I am sitting with his parents."  
"Thank you. See you tomorrow. Oh and Did I mention I love you?" He realized he hadn't told her that in a long time, especially not that way.

"I love you too." He hung up. "I will see you preform Audrey, I have a date."  
"AARRGGHH." She stormed off. Ben went looking for the gang. He found them in Evie's room. He knew he shouldn't do it, but after going in, he closed the door.

"Ok who knew?" He demanded.  
"Just me, Mal made me promise. How did you find out?" The boys exchanged looks, and wondered what they were talking about. Evie looked so sorry about keeping the secret.  
"She brought me to practice today. Are you all going?"  
"I was just about to tell them." Evie admitted, Mal had finally released her from keeping the secret. "Mal is singing against Audrey tomorrow."  
"Oh we are so there. My lil sis needs support." Jay said and Carlos agreed.  
"Good. I am going to see who else we can get there, but no one is to say Mal is singing, we want to shock Audrey." Ben looked to Carlos. "You guys need to sit near her. If it goes as it does here, they have a section of seats, usually the front few rows, saved in the audience for the performers when they aren't on stage, so that you are front and center to see your competition. And Audrey should go first, host school goes second. I can't wait."  
"Ok, find out where the seats are and I will get near it." Carlos said.

"Ok good. I have to call my parents."  
"Ben will Audrey wonder why we are going?"  
"Just say to sit with Mal. She has no idea that you guys see her all the time, as far as she knows its been 4 week since you saw her at my spring fling after party. Audrey heard me call Mal and ask her to go with me on a date. Oh and Jay, Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin will be there, as Az is in Mal's class."  
"Good to know. I think I am ok with meeting them honestly." Jay stated. "Az was a cool guy, so I should be good."

The next day, the singers got on the bus first, and then whatever seats were left could be filled with students. Jay, Ben, Carlos, Chad and Evie were in the front of the line. Followed by Jane, and Doug. Lonnie was in the choir. The bus ride over was rather quiet, because the music teacher had his students practicing their group number. They weren't really used to many students attending the competition when they went to AA, it was after all a 3 hour ride there. When they arrived, there was a row of seats behind the participant section labeled King Ben and guests. That was where Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin were seated, then Belle and Adam arrived. Audrey looked at the group sitting with Ben and was curious. The group for AP was escorted to one dressing room, while the group from AA was brought out to their seats. The judges, who were members of the school board sat on the side of the stage. Mal smiled and waved at her friends and 'family'. Belle blew Mal a good luck kiss, as did Ben. With the audience seated, the lights went out and the kids from AP came out. Their music teacher introduced the song, and they sang. When it was over, they were escorted into the audience as the AA kids took the stage, Audrey looked to find Ben, he was seated with his parents, Aziz's parents and other AP kids, but no Mal. She turned to Lonnie. "Mal stood Ben up." She said with a condescending tone and a smug look on her face.  
"MMM I don't think so Audrey, look." Lonnie was actually pretty happy to see Mal up there, now all these kids from AP attending made sense to her. She pointed to the stage. There was Mal in the middle of the group. "I think Mal took music this semester."  
"That evil fairy." Audrey mumbled under her breath. Audrey was really wishing her grandmother would have had time to see today's show. Her grandmother only came to the show when it was at AP. Mal's school sang, and walked off the stage. Next was the trio from AP. It was Audrey, Lonnie and Melody. They sang their song. Next the trio from AA. Mal, Aziz and Gwen. They also sang. They received more applause, but then again they were on their turf. Next the duet. It wasn't Audrey. It was Lonnie and some boy Mal had never met. They did an excellent version of a love song. Next came Mal and Az. Audrey nearly fell off her seat as Mal and Az killed their duet. She knew then, why there were so many kids for Auradon Prep interested in this contest. She was about to sing against Mal, and she wasn't sure she could win. Audrey went up for her song and her nerves got to her and she almost forgot the words. Then Mal sang her song. She was applauded, and when Maestro said she wrote the song that gave her a standing ovation. Now it was up to the judges. The Male solo category went straight to AZ as AP had no one to put up against him.

Minister Jacobs, looked into the audience again, making sure Queen Leah wasn't there, and handed the envelope to Maestro.

"The winner of the group number is Auradon Prep." They clap.

"The Trio went to Agrabuh Academy." More applause.

"The duet goes to Mal and Aziz." Louder claps.

"And the coveted award, female solo…goes to MAL!" Maestro hugged Mal tightly. "Thank you Thank you. We haven't beaten AP in 15 years in this contest. Thank you."  
"I enjoyed myself." He handed her a trophy and he took the one that travelled from school to school, it went to the team that won the majority of the events.

"And for the first time in 15 years the trophy will stay at AA.!" Mal smiled, she and her classmates held up their trophies. Ben was whistling. Audrey was in tears.

Mal made her way into the audience. She first came up to her friends Evie, Jay and Carlos. "I got it all, including your performances. I think she figured it out during the duet." He said showing her Audrey's face, as Mal sang with Az. "I had two phone, one on you and one on her." He bragged.

"Oh M you were spectacular!" Evie was smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks E."  
"Lil sis, I have to say…Rotten to the core."  
"Thanks Jay." The four hugged and Mal moved over to catch up with AZ and the royals.

"There she is. Mal." Az called to her. "Ok, you know these guys." Az said as Mal came into Ben's arms. "These are my parents. Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin."  
"Nice to meet you both." Mal said trying to curtsy while in Bens embrace.

"Honestly Ben dear, let her go, she isn't going anywhere, yet." Jasmine said. "Excellent job Mal. I do have to say that last song.."  
"Has a long private story to it." Ben answered for Mal, who wasn't sure what to say.

"Thank you." Mal stammered out not just for the complement, but the large bouquet of flowers Adam handed her. "It was a fun class. Might even take it when I get back to Auradon Prep."  
"If you get back." Audrey corrected joining the group uninvited. "Your highnesses." She said to Az's parent's and Ben's. "You still have to be allowed back. After all you are here because of illegal use of magic. And after that song and dance, so to speak, I would say you are still using magic illegally."  
"Actually I haven't used it in months."  
"I doubt that. No one who has never had musical training but a few weeks can sing like that."  
"You'd be surprised." Ben said. "Well Mal I am sure you'll be back at AP in no time."  
"I hope so, we need to get the trophy back." She teased AZ.

"Not funny Lilac." Ben looked at him. "What she knows I am kidding."  
"He does it all the time, its fine, really. I have been called A LOT worse, believe me."  
"Well I for one am very proud of you Mal." Belle said trying to lighten the mood. "I had no idea you could sing that well. Mrs. Potts said you would sing in the kitchen from time to time, but she never said you were that good."  
"Thank you. I had no idea I was singing while I cooked, will have to remember that." Mal giggled, and Ben smiled. He hadn't heard her giggle since this whole mess had begun back on New Year's Eve.  
"It was just beautiful." Aladdin added. Mal smiled. Just then they called for the AP students to get on the bus. But Jay, Evie and Carlos joined Belle and Adam. "Good everyone is here. Adam has permission to take your friends back later Mal. Jasmine and I are taking you all to dinner."

"I had no idea, that's great."  
"Ok, Mal and Az go to the dorms and get out of your costumes, and we'll meet you in the court yard." Jasmine said.

"E, come with me and see my room." Mal said already running out the door, Evie was following before she was even asked. They ran past the bus, and Audrey called out the window.

"Get a move on Evie."  
"Not going back. King Adam is bringing us back later. We are going out to eat with Prince Aziz and his parents." Audrey just grumbled again.

After dinner, Ben and her friends were sad to leave Mal, but they knew it wasn't for much longer. There were only 2 week left until summer. And they knew everything would be ok after the conversation they heard at dinner about the vote to change how the school board wasn't allowed to listen to private citizens over students. That from now on all matters of punishments will be solely up to the headmaster. Adam had enough votes to get it to pass, even if Aurora and Phillip voted against it. Mal would be back at AP for their Junior year.

 **This is the end of this part of the series. I will pick up with the summer soon. A new more sinister foe will be coming up against Mal, for the summer. It's all written, but I have to break it into chapters.**


End file.
